


Influence

by tallulahblank



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:45:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallulahblank/pseuds/tallulahblank
Summary: She’d been trying to avoid Malfoy for weeks and somehow he’d managed to weasel his way back into her life. Not that he’d ever had a huge role in it after the War, she saw him in passing around the Ministry and often in Witch Weekly.





	Influence

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me randomly. I didn't think I would be writing anything due to writer's block, but it wouldn't leave me alone until I'd finally written it. x

There was a bit of heat burning her face and even with her eyes shut she knew it was no longer night. She turned over and hissed when she tried to move her leg – it still felt tender from last night.  _Last night_ , she thought.  _Fuck_. Fuck, indeed. She’d been trying to avoid Malfoy for weeks and somehow he’d managed to weasel his way back into her life. Not that he’d ever had a huge role in it after the War, she saw him in passing around the Ministry and often in Witch Weekly. They were cordial. Everyone seemed to be cordial after Voldemort had been dealt with. So many celebrations, the feeling of  _true_  freedom. Five years later and Voldemort was hardly mentioned anywhere unless it was the anniversary. Which to be quite honest, Hermione didn’t mind at all. The insanity that was her life a year post the War wasn’t an experience she wanted to repeat. Being hounded by the press constantly to make statements, participate in interviews and expose any details within Wizengamot hearings that were mandatory for her to attend took its toll. Her mum had been concerned that her daughter was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and Hermione took her advice to stay away from the Magical World for a few months. She knew her face was still being plastered all over the Prophet because she was being followed around her parent’s neighbourhood. The tell-tale flashes that appeared out of nowhere while she was on a jog or picking up groceries from Tesco weren’t a coincidence. She could only imagine the unflattering pictures of her splotchy, sweaty face while she jogged around the neighbourhood. She imagined what the headline could’ve possibly been.  _The Ugly Truth About Our Spotty and Bloated War Heroine_. She shuddered and that was when she heard some shuffling in the bathroom. He was still here.

Why was he here? Usually she’d wake up alone in the morning and she liked it that way. She looked over at the chaise in the corner of the room and groaned. His clothes were crumpled in a pile.

‘Good morning to you too, Granger,’ a drawl emerged. His hair was damp and his cheeks were tinged pink from the hot shower.

‘Er--’

‘Oh, come off it. I only took a shower.’

She glared. ‘I didn’t expect you to stay the night.’

He raised an eyebrow. ‘I didn’t know you had any expectations.’

Expectations? She didn’t  _have_  any expectations. It was just something that he did in the short time that they’d been…doing whatever it was that they were doing.

‘It’s always quite…odd whenever your face gives away how hard you’re thinking. Like you’re about to have a fit,’ he said as he pulled his trousers up.

He was so…insufferable. ‘I’m not having a fit. I’m just surprised is all.’

‘Still struggling to reconcile the fact that you’re shagging me?’ he chuckled. ‘We’re both consenting adults, Granger.’

It wasn’t that she was fucking someone, it was that out of all the people she could’ve shagged at that ball that someone happened to be Draco Malfoy.

‘You really are a prat, you know,’ she managed to mutter in response making an attempt to sit up. ‘Ow.’

Her muscles were strained and her thigh was really hurting her now. She heard Malfoy’s muffled steps making their way towards her before she looked up and saw a small hint of concern in his eyes.

‘Are you…’

‘It’s fine,’ she responded, gingerly sitting on the side of the bed. ‘I’m just a bit stiff.’

‘Let’s see.’

‘Really Malfoy, it’s okay,’ she said, trying to keep the sheets around her chest.

He looked at her disbelievingly. ‘If this is about your modesty, you can relax. I just want to see.’

Hermione sighed. He might, strong emphasis on might, be better than her at using healing charms. She’d used many healing charms in the past, but never seemed to get past the point of dulling the pain. She nodded slightly and brought the covers away. She followed his eyes slowly as they trailed down her naked torso to her upper thigh and that was when he grimaced. There was an angry burgundy bruise that had formed, wrapped around her thigh in the shape of a hand. His hand. She hadn’t even felt it last night. She was too preoccupied with how he was making her feel, holding her legs open so that he could…

‘Are you going to let me heal it?’ he asked, interrupting her thoughts. He was kneeling in front of her now. So close. She could feel his breath as he inspected her skin. ‘Or are you just going to watch me?’

She cleared her throat. ‘Sorry. Yes, of course.’

He tapped his wand against her gently and murmured a spell that she was unfamiliar with. Her bruise turned purple until it transformed into a light yellow and vanished altogether with the pain. She didn’t know of any spells that completely rid a person of a contusion.

‘What spell was that?’ she asked, frowning at him. ‘I’ve never seen anything like that before.’

‘It’s mine.’

‘You…create spells?’ She knew Malfoy was smart, but she didn’t know he had that kind of grasp on magic. ‘I had no—‘

‘There’s a lot you don’t know, Granger,’ he replied, finally standing to button up his crisp white shirt. ‘I don’t spend all my time chasing after witches. Who  _is_  my latest conquest according to Witch Weekly anyway?’

She blushed. He’d seen that godforsaken magazine in the bathroom. ‘It’s not mine. Ginny leaves her stuff around sometimes.’

‘I didn’t think you’d be the type,’ he said, tilting his head as his eyes dropped down to her breasts. ‘You shouldn’t have tried to avoid me for as long as you did.’

‘I wasn’t avoiding you,’ she responded, using her arm to cover her chest. ‘I’ve been really busy. Lots of regulations to draft and read over.’

‘How could I be so daft to think that you weren’t avoiding me whenever you’d be out of your office every time I was at the Ministry. So convenient, don’t you think?’ he said evenly. ‘I saw you run the other way down the hall, Granger. You’re short, but that hair of yours gives you away.’

Her hair wasn’t even that bad anymore. Sure, it was curly and full of volume, but it was tamer than it used to be. Muggle hair products couldn’t really help her, but thank the Gods that hair potions existed.

‘Fine, I was avoiding you,’ she admitted under her breath. ‘But I only did it because you’re a distraction. You distract me.’

‘That’s your reasoning?’ he scoffed. ‘I ‘distract’ you?’

‘Why does it even matter?’

‘It doesn’t,’ he replied, sitting down beside her on the bed. ‘I just had a simple question that you seem to be struggling to answer.’

She shut her eyes. ‘I’m not struggling. I just…’

She felt him tuck her hair behind her ear, his fingers gently brushing her earlobe.

‘I don’t do this,’ she finally said. ‘And it’s you.’

‘What’s wrong with me?’

Did she hear some defensiveness in his tone? She blinked at him twice.

‘There’s nothing wrong with you, per se,’ she tried to explain. ‘It’s…strange that the two of us are involved like this at all. You aren’t supposed to want me.’

‘I was unaware that I wasn’t allowed to want you,’ he said coolly. ‘Was that in Witch Weekly as well?’

‘Come on, Malfoy. I’m not your type. Dorky, frumpy, dare I say boring?’ Hermione sighed loudly. ‘What would your parents say? What would your very rich investors say?’

She noticed him stiffen before he responded. ‘My parents have nothing to do with my personal life.’

‘So you don’t care?’

‘There’s nothing to care about, Granger,’ he said. ‘I’m having sex with you. I’m not proposing to you.’

‘So there would be an issue if we were dating?’ she asked, she felt her stomach tighten.

He turned to face her. His grey eyes were searching hers and she hoped her face hadn’t given anything away. Suddenly, he smirked.

‘Is Hermione Granger really asking me out on a date?’

She slapped his arm. ‘That’s not what I –‘

‘Do you have a crush on me? Is that it?’

Hermione bit down on her lip to stop herself from blurting out anything else. The smile on Malfoy’s face was genuine. It made its way into his eyes making them bright. She hated that he was finding amusement in this conversation when it felt like torture to her. She didn’t want to like Draco Malfoy. She didn’t even want to look at him. She could barely talk to him when they were in school. Except, he had changed. He was still an arsehole, but he was different.

‘Stop. Staring. At. Me.’

‘Don’t tell me you developed this crush stalking me in Witch Weekly.’

Hermione stood. Her arms still covering her chest. Her calves felt a bit weak as she turned to walk away.

‘You can admit that you fancy me,’ Malfoy said chuckling. ‘Your bottom is still on display, you know.’

She shut the bathroom door and pressed her back against it. What was she even doing? She could have just said that they had to stop. That she was interested in someone else. Anything other than what she had just said would’ve worked out fine. She always had to overthink everything. This was why it was perfect when Malfoy would leave before she woke up. She didn’t have to talk to him afterwards. She could pretend to forget the way he made her feel when he looked at her. The way his eyes would smoulder when she touched him. The way he smelled like mint and clean soap. The way that she lost all inhibition. Only with him. In the short time that they’d been sleeping together. There was a soft knock on the door.

‘Have I upset you?’

She shook her head. The Draco Malfoy that she thought she knew prior to their entanglement wasn’t who she was dealing with. And that was dangerous. ‘I’m fine.’

The door cracked open slowly and she shuffled away from it. She could see Draco’s reflection in the mirror before she felt him against her back. There was that stupid gaze piercing into her. That made her feel like he saw right through her. Like he knew her. The problem was that no one had ever looked at her that way – not even Ron. And that was why this was so dangerous. He saw her vulnerability when everyone else thought she was invincible. Maybe that was how all those other witches felt when they were with Draco. Maybe that was how he pursued women.

‘Am I the only one?’ she asked quietly.

His fingers tickled her nape as he played with the ends of her hair.

‘And if I were to say no, what would happen?’

She swallowed. She didn’t know. She hadn’t thought this out as thoroughly as she wanted. She shrugged in response.

‘It’s just you, Granger,’ he responded shaking his head. ‘You’ve been the only one since the ball.’

She let out a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding in. Just her since the ball. She’d wondered what had happened to Astoria Greengrass when Malfoy had shown up to the fundraiser for St. Mungo’s alone. Everyone had expected an engagement soon – she heard rumours here and there that Narcissa Malfoy was ready for grandkids. She’d only met Astoria once and she understood then why men seemed to fall all over themselves around her. Everything about her was perfect. Her hair had been straight and light brown with small streaks of ash that appeared in the light. Her eyes were hazel with green flecks. The beige dress she’d worn was form fitting and it clung to every curve that she had. She was a perfect hourglass. There was no bunching. No sign of extra fat. It all looked so effortless.

‘I’ve already said that I don’t waste all my time chasing after witches the way you think.’

‘Everyone knows how you are,’ she responded.

There had been many witches that followed after Pansy Parkinson until he’d gone an entire year with Astoria. She didn’t remember any of their names, but she did recall the number of women had to have been more than ten. There were so many pictures of the dates and the public displays of affection. She had Ginny Weasley to thank for all of this. The constant speculation of an engagement or a secret wedding. She wasn’t even interested, she just found it strange to see her former nemesis reduced to tabloid fodder. Of course, he was also a wealthy businessman – dominating the potions world with high quality versions that had to be Snape certified. God rest his soul. Why wouldn’t he become one of the world’s most eligible bachelors? He had millions of galleons and striking good looks. He’d managed to discard the image of an evil racist Death Eater – no, that title was left for Lucius Malfoy alone.

‘And how am I?’ he asked, breaking eye contact.

His fingers ghosted their way down her shoulders, gently straightening out her elbows to leave her chest bare. The warmth from her arms had disappeared now and her nipples pebbled in the cool air. She could feel his gaze on her body again before she’d caught the way his eyes moved slowly down to the reflection of the tuft of brown hair between golden thighs. His eyes were heating as though he hadn’t ravished her a couple of hours ago. As though he hadn’t made her moan his name so loud that her throat still felt raw.

‘You’re incorrigible.’

He chuckled then. His breath dusting her neck. The scent of mint bursting into the air once again. She knew where he would start. Where he always started. At the crook of her neck because it made her feel helpless. Made her succumb easily. The feel of his warm tongue tasting that small patch of skin mixed with his hot mouth sucking forcefully enough to make her shudder.

‘But you make it so easy, Granger,’ he said into her neck. ‘I can feel you try to resist this. Resist me. And yet you can’t help yourself.’

She couldn’t help herself. That was the problem. And she let him suck on her neck the way she loved it. Making the blood rush to her head and a pool of heat start to simmer between her legs. She heard her gasp echo in the bathroom when Malfoy started to pinch one of her nipples. There were goose bumps that started to rise on her arms and thighs. Her legs felt like they were going to buckle and he’d only started to cup her breasts. Trying to tease her, but she already knew she was burning hot like molten lava.

‘You make me feel insatiable, do you know that?’

Hermione moaned in response before she felt her eyes shut.  _He_  made her feel insatiable. She knew what it felt like. She didn’t know how responsive her body could be. Didn’t know that she could be so turned on even after last night. Somehow he knew what to do to get her in this state. Standing here in the bathroom with Draco Malfoy’s erection pressing into her back when she was supposed to be in the shower. When she should’ve been out of her flat two hours ago. When she should’ve been revising Harold’s documents as she’d planned a month ago. She could feel Draco tensing more, how he tried to restrain himself when he nipped at her neck and let his hands smooth over her arse when he pulled away. The faint trickle of water invaded the sound of their breath.

‘Get in the shower,’ he finally said hoarsely.

She felt dizzy and dazed as she stepped in and the cold tile met the sole of her foot. The water was lukewarm as it rained onto her skin, weighing her hair down and giving it the illusion that it was straight. She turned around expecting Malfoy to be behind her, but he was still standing where she’d left him. The desire in his eyes was palpable. The grey of his eyes had turned into a ring surrounding the obsidian of his pupil. He just stared at her – fully clothed and stiff. She swallowed.

‘I’ve showered already, Granger,’ he said, unbuttoning his shirt. ‘You’re going to show me what you want.’

Show him what she wanted? He knew what she wanted. She could be devouring his insolent little mouth. She could have her hands grasping onto his shoulders, feeling his muscles ripple every time he moved above her. She knew she was slick with moisture and it wasn’t from the shower. She could play his game too. She could be difficult. She pursed her lips and grabbed the bar of soap that was waiting for her. She teased herself in an effort to tease him. She massaged the soap suds into her skin – letting her fingers linger on the rosy pink tips of her nipples, smoothing the soap down her stomach and avoiding her crotch with purpose. He groaned as he tugged his trousers off with his boxers, seemingly taking his time to step out of them. As though he’d had all the time in the world to watch her wash herself. She turned slowly, massaging the soap onto the cheeks of her arse. When she looked over her shoulder at him he had a pained expression on his face.

‘Teasing me won’t get you what you want,’ he grunted, leaning back against the door. ‘You can stand there with your bloody soap and I won’t touch you until those little fingers are touching that sweet cunt of yours.’

He was such a goddamn prat. She was literally standing there with nowhere to go – he could take whatever he wanted. He would always challenge her. Whether it be in conversation or during sex. And so she surrendered to him once again. She had never surrendered to anyone in her life, but he made it so easy. He could take control of her however he wanted. She would show him how wet she was for him. How he could just stare at her and make her cum. Hermione was facing him now, she parted her legs slightly and pressed her back into the tiles that had warmed. Her finger dipped into her slit, sliding easily around her folds. Malfoy’s fist clenched and his muscles were rigid just like a statue you’d see in a museum. A trail of ash blond hair travelled down his belly button into a patch of hair before she caught sight of his erection. He wasn’t touching himself and she knew his cock was begging for something. Anything. The girth of him was perfect. The length exquisite. The way he felt whenever he stretched her out. She shuddered and let a soft sigh out that was drowned by the shower. Her clit was hard and she felt so swollen. She felt like she was burning. Her muscles were clenching and she was struggling to catch her breath. She wished that she could at least kiss him. Feel his breath in her ear telling her to cum for him. His mouth sucking her nipples making her choke. His fingers relentlessly piercing her sensitive flesh while she gushed for him. She swallowed as he stared at her fingers pleasuring herself. He still did nothing and her eyes fluttered shut.

‘You’re torturing me,’ she whimpered. ‘It could be so easy…if you just…’

‘Just?’

‘If you just fucked me,’ she moaned, tilting her head back letting the water tickle her throat. Almost like he was breathing on her.

‘You seem to be doing a fine job so far, Granger.’

She was doing enough to bring herself closer to the edge. Just not with the intensity he had. His calloused fingers dragging themselves roughly against her clit. His tongue flicking in and out of her centre. His tongue gliding slowly through her folds. She felt herself shaking. The muscles in her arm becoming taut as she tried to keep the rhythm going. She smelled him before she felt him. His mouth latched onto a nipple.

‘That’s right,’ he murmured into her chest. ‘Show me.’

The sparks that shot down to her pussy from her nipples were making it so very hard to breathe. To concentrate on the steady rhythm she had on her clit. She was so wet now and there was absolutely no friction.

‘God,’ she said, her voice strangled. ‘How do you do this?’

He caught her lips. And it was so…desperate. She bit and tugged his soft bottom lip into her mouth. Breathing harder now. His tongue twined with hers as he continued kneading her breasts, catching her nipples in between his fingers every few seconds. She was so hot, but now he’d set her on fire. The tightness in her belly was about to uncoil. If he just kept flicking her nipples just like that. If his lips kept devouring her mouth just like that. His hand pushed hers away, replacing her fingers with his. And she shook even harder when he slid his fingers into her. Making her choke on the air she could barely breathe. His thumb made circles around her clit as he fingered her, pushing upwards to find that spot that would make her burst.

‘I wish you could see yourself right now,’ he breathed. ‘See how this makes me come back. See how addicting it is when you moan like that. See how much I want you to buckle when my fingers are in you.’

If his thumb didn’t stop she would be there. Her legs shaking slightly, muscles contracting.

‘And you’re almost there, aren’t you?’

Her gasps were getting stuck in her throat. There was such a sweet pressure building as his fingers slid in and out. Her pussy was gripping on those fingers. Her juices surrounding them. And then her body shook uncontrollably. The rush of heat from her clit made her insides clench so strongly she could barely make a sound. She wanted to say something. She couldn’t form words. And he was right – her legs buckled underneath her, but he held her up. And she was still cumming, albeit silently into his mouth when he caught her lips again. She tried to kiss Malfoy back, but her jaw was still a bit slack and her heart was beating so loudly in her ears. Her legs were still tense when Malfoy tugged her out of the shower with him. She slowly realized that she was back in her room with Malfoy helping her to sit on the edge of her bed. He gave her a soft kiss before pushing her back into her sheets.

‘I’ve wanted to fuck you again ever since I woke up,’ he said softly into her ear as he covered her body with his own. ‘I wanted to fuck you even more when I saw what I’d done to you last night. How pliant your body was for me. Is for me.’

She shivered underneath him. His words felt like they were caressing her body. Shooting down in between her legs and reigniting that burn.

‘You can keep pretending you don’t want me,’ he murmured, lifting himself slightly so he could rest her leg on his shoulder, opening her up to him. ‘Your body is too responsive to try to convince me you don’t want to be fucked by me.’

He rubbed the head of his cock into her slit, gathering her wetness. She held her breath in anticipation. Malfoy pushed into her slowly, releasing a tiny groan as she inhaled sharply. His fingers were amazing as they were, but they were nothing like his cock. He was stretching her out, making sure she felt full of him. And she did. It was the only thing she could feel. He kissed the calf of her leg before he hit bottom. Hermione’s hands clenched the sheets that had bunched up beside her. If she was feeling like molten lava before, now she felt absolutely nuclear. His eyes gazed down at her as he thrust in and out of her slowly, trying to coax small moans out of her. She looked down to where they were connected and watched him piston in and out of her, her juices coating his cock and making squelching noises that she didn’t care about anymore. She could feel the sweat starting to form on her skin, there wasn’t any water to soothe the heat threatening to explode from within her. She could feel her lips moving of their own accord.

‘G-god,’ she stuttered. ‘Yes.’

His finger tickled her cheek before sliding into her mouth – she sucked on it automatically. Tasting herself on him. She could taste the salt of her sweat, the musk that was entirely hers.

‘Shit,’ he groaned huskily. ‘You’re so tight.’

She moaned in response as he thrust into her harder, making her breasts bounce. Making her slide across her bed. The soft springs cushioning her. The pressure was building so quickly and making it hard for her to watch him because her eyes wouldn’t stop fluttering shut. She wanted to see his eyes, wanted to feel like he saw her. Wanted him to know what he did to her. How she wanted to cum so badly around his cock. Every muscle in her body going rigid.

‘Merlin,’ he grunted. ‘Yes. I want to feel your pussy try to push me out, but you’re going to take every inch.’

She shattered then. Her pussy contracting around his cock, but he held himself still – her body shook again and this time she could hear herself crying out. The tension felt so overwhelming and she felt him moving before she was ready. And that was when she couldn’t control the moans that spilled so freely from her lips. Her tight flesh being parted so savagely that she was entirely his to control. He was back to holding her legs open because she kept trying to close them as a reflex each time an ebb of an orgasm surged through her. All she felt was Draco Malfoy. All she could smell was Draco Malfoy. All she could hear was Draco Malfoy.

‘I’m still so hard for you, Granger,’ he rasped. ‘You shouldn’t have made me wait so long for this.’

She tried to nod. She agreed with him. She didn’t know if she could manage fucking him like this regularly. He pulled out of her. Her legs felt like jelly, as did the rest of her body when he flipped her onto her hands and knees. She didn’t have the strength to hold herself up, her arms collapsed and her face sunk into the mattress. His hand smoothed down her back onto her arse. He took his time to pepper kisses along her shoulders before he plunged back into her. And it was even harder not to moan even as hoarse as her voice was now. There were delicious tremors making their way back to her core. The way Malfoy was grinding himself into her was enough to drive anyone mad, but when he tilted his hips in a way that she didn’t know was possible he’d hit that spot she thought she could only ever feel with his fingers. She shuddered. She felt Malfoy gathering her hair in his hand and she was pulled upwards. She could tell he was close now. His thrusts were becoming erratic. His breathing more ragged in her ear.

‘One last time, Hermione,’ he growled quickly. ‘One last time.’

The hand on her hip made its way in between her legs to find that hardened bud. His fingers weren’t delicate – they were pressing into her roughly to make sure he could draw another orgasm out of her. One last time, like he’d said. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head when his tongue was back at the crook of her neck. Her breaths were small gasps, each time he pounded into her – she felt her skin ripple from the force. Her muscles tensed again. The explosion bubbling under the surface. His fingers relentlessly trying to make her succumb to his will.

‘I’m going to cum,’ she whispered, but she wasn’t sure if he’d heard her.

And those noises he made, moaning as deeply as he did with his fingers still digging into her. The way the sharp rasps of his breath danced into her skin. She knew his eyes had to be open – they always were. She didn’t know if he was watching the way her arse jiggled each time he ground into her. Or if could see the way her body was twitching covered in a sheen of sweat. The shudders that were making their way down her body made it impossible for her to do anything but moan a string of unintelligible words. Her muscles tightened around him again. Clenching and unclenching him as he tried to steel himself. With one last thrust he’d groaned out her name and collapsed with her. He shifted to the side, pulling her with him. She could feel the sweat on his chest sliding along her back. His breath was just as ragged as hers now. She could barely move. The burn in her legs was even more intense than when she’d woken up. Her pussy felt raw, but she was satiated. She heard him mutter a quick  _Tergeo_ and felt the moisture from between her legs disappear. She tried to thank him, but she couldn’t find her voice.

‘Don’t try to avoid me, Granger,’ he breathed into her hair. ‘I know where to find you.’

She didn’t respond. The air still felt heavy as she tried to breathe. Of course he knew where to find her. That was how they always ended up in a bed. When Hermione moved to try to turn and face him his arm wrapped around her waist even tighter. She groaned in her head. He was going to make her talk even more.

‘How thick are you to think this was a one off?’ he asked. ‘It’s been a few months now since that fucking ball and I’ve had to seek you out like a madman. Watching you prance about the Ministry acting like you don’t see me. Watching that dolt Dorian salivate every time you say hello to him in that way that you do.’

Dorian Singh? He was her assistant. How else was she supposed to say hello to him? With a frown on her face and a tone that made her sound like Umbridge? Even if he did have a crush on her, which she doubted, he never made a move or tried to invade her space. Granted, she never did pay too much attention to him because of the stacks of folders that she constantly had to go through almost always took up her time.

‘Dorian is  _not_  – ‘

‘You really are that thick, aren’t you?’ he scoffed. ‘I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Especially when you wear those violet robes with that low neckline. Low enough to show off this.’

His finger pressed against the small mole that was on her breast. It peeked out whenever a bit of cleavage showed.

‘If I were him I’d be hard underneath that desk everyday too.’

‘You don’t always have to be so crass,’ Hermione said, hoping that he could hear the annoyance in her voice.

‘It’s the truth, Granger,’ he murmured into her ear. ‘But you secretly like it, don’t you?’


End file.
